Running For His Heart (DEAD AF)
by SugoiLucy
Summary: Thomas has been at the Glade for a few months now and is one of the top runners. He unleashes secrets of the maze and feelings he had never had before. Will Thomas figure out his feelings? Does someone else have feelings for Thomas? A Thomas x Newt FanFiction
1. Chapter 1

**I literally started shipping these two ever since I read a part in The Maze Runner with Newt and Thomas alone like ASDFGHJKL; I HAD TO. Enjoy!**

* * *

The exhausted and dehydrated runners of the Glade exit the deadly maze, returning back to their precious home, the Glade. Thomas, Minho, and other runners had their knees bent, their hands placed onto them, as they leaned over while panting and gasping for air. Thomas was the only one nearly drenched in sweat, he was the only one that was having a race with a damn Griever deep in the maze. Thankfully he out ran it and joined the others to come back to the Glade.

"You okay, Greenie?" Newt walks over to the gasping runners, asking jokingly, but with worry in his voice.

"Got... Hah.. Chased... Water..." Thomas falls to his knees and his hands gripped the soft, green grass, beads of sweat running down his forehead. He's been sprinting full speed non-stop all morning and half the afternoon.

"Chuck! Get some water!" Newt knelt down beside the fastest runner of the Glade, rubbing his back to hopefully calm him down and even his breaths out. By the time Chuck gets back with a cup of water, Minho and the others are perfectly fine, but Thomas is still panting as much as a dog does after it had a nice sprint around a neighborhood. Thomas takes the cup and gulps down the whole thing without taking a breath before finishing.

"I've never seen ya' like that before. What happened?" Minho finally asks after the sweaty brown haired teen's breaths even out.

"I was with the other half of the runners... We were deep in the maze and then a Griever popped up. I got left behind so I had to run twice as fast as I usually do to out run it, I couldn't stop for almost nine hours straight."

"Shuck..." Minho says, "Can't believe you're still alive after runnin' that long."

"You can never give up, right?" Thomas smiles, standing up slowly with aching legs.

"Frypan is cookin' up supper right now just so ya' know. It'll be ready in half an hour-"

Newt's sentence was cut off by Minho's distressed voice, "Gah! Come on!"

"What's the problem Minho?" Newt asks the shank.

"I dropped my pack in the maze, I'm gonna have to run in there and grab it wherever the hell it is."

"I'll help look for it." Thomas obliged.

"Nah, it'll be quick. I'll just bring Alby along with me." he says, "Plus I haven't seen you pant like that before- don't want it to happen again." he adds. "Today's enough running for you."

"Uh, okay." Thomas says with slight curiousity in his voice. He knew that Minho would never let him off easy like that when someone ran for hours. "You and Alby be careful out there." he then walks off so he can take a shower and change into cleaner clothes, Newt following behind so he can get back to his own work.

* * *

After taking a long, cool shower, Thomas changes into clean clothes before heading to eat supper. As he was eating with the Gladers and his friends, he noticed that Newt wasn't eating, constantly looking out the window as if he were expecting someone. When he finished eating supper he was about to pop up the question, but Chuck beat him to it.

"What's wrong Newt? You're not eating." he asked with his mouth full of food.

"They haven't come back yet." Newt mumbled under his breath, furrowing his brows. "Bloody hell! The walls are gonna close in twenty minutes!"

Thomas knew that Newt, Minho, and Alby are good friends. They're the ones who were the first to come to the Glade. He can't imagine how Newt is feeling right now... What if Minho and Alby aren't going to make it back? What if they get stung? Anything can happen right now. Millions of questions were glued into his mind. He finished eating and went outside to head to the entrance of the maze, jogging there.

Once he stood a couple of feet away from the entrance of the eerie maze, a breeze of debris comes from deep within it, all the way where Thomas was standing at. It only took a few seconds for Newt to join with him, then Chuck, and finally everyone else in the Glade who heard about what's happening. This exact same thing happened before he was a runner. What if Minho got stung this time or Alby got stung again? What if they both got stung?

"I'm going in." Thomas spoke through the silence between the individuals, about to walk into the maze. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"No, there's only five minutes left. We can't risk anymore goin' in there. If they don't come back then..." like before, he wasn't able to say the last part.

"They're dead." Chuck finished off.

"Yeah..." the unexpected then happens. Newt's head falls onto Thomas's shoulder, gripping a ball of fabric from his shirt on his chest area with one hand. "Bloody hell..." his voice ached saying each word.

Thomas is taken aback from the sudden action, too stunned to do anything as people just glanced at them and the empty, dark entrance. Gally and Chuck especially stared at them.

A familiar rumble was felt beneath everyone's feet, a gust of wind blowing into everyone's face. Newt looks up at the walls, letting go of Thomas's shirt. The noise of concrete rubbing together was heard as the walls began to close, still no sight of Minho or Alby. Everyone started to have their doubts, but just then two figures began sprinting to the half closed doors.

"Minho! Alby!" Newt yells, now looking properly at the two.

"Come on! You can do it!" Thomas cheers them on, everyone joining in.

The gap between the walls were closing faster to everyone than they usually do, panic rises in everyone. Thomas's heart sped up as the two began squeezing through the gap, inching their body through the claustrophobic gap. Minho makes it, tripping and falling into the grass. Alby makes it also, the only thing being squooshed was his shoe when his foot almost got stuck between the walls. _Thump_. The walls close shut. The two pant on the ground next to eachother.

"Got the pack... And that griever of yours Newbie." Minho picks his head up, looking up at Thomas with a grin as everyone's cheering from the Gladers seeing the two safe calms down. "Cuz of this slinthead dropping his pack too while getting chased by the Griever, we nearly didn't make it."

"That doesn't bloody matter now, you two came back alive." Newt smiled while kneeling down to pat both of their backs after they sat up. Thomas sighs in relief seeing that the panic has calmed down and the aura in the Glade is in ease once again.

* * *

The daily rumble of the entrance walls opening was felt and heard through out the peaceful Glade, awakening each and every Glader. Well besides one, which was Thomas. He's been thinking about Newt all night long when Minho and Alby weren't coming back. _What was up with him? Suddenly putting his head on my shoulder and getting closer to me than usual..._ He thought last night. _I __mean I know he needed a little comfort, but- no. The question was what was wrong with me? I froze and my heart was beating so hard, I bet he heard it! Wait, what am I thinking? Whatever, I need to go to bed._

A weight sunk onto the side of Thomas's bed, a familiar hand nudging the sleeping runner. "C'mon Tommy, time to wake up."

Thomas's eyes flutter open hearing the well known voice coming from above him and he sits up, rubbing one of his eyes, seeing himself face to face with Newt. "Huh? What time is it?"

"Seven. Decided to let you sleep in."

"What? Why?" he asks with a confused look.

He only got a shrug in reply and the blonde stood up from the bed. "Minho and the other runners just got out there, they're waiting for you."

"Okay, thanks Newt."

Newt smiles at Thomas, "No problem." he leaves to go back to his work.

_That was way too weird. Letting me sleep in without a reason..._ he thought while getting out of bed._ And he smiles as if it's the greatest day of his life even though he has to work all day long without any breaks._

* * *

Thomas jogs to where Minho and the other runners were waiting patiently for him. Once Minho gave the nod to start their job as runners, they all start sprinting into the possibly most dangerous and most complicated place in the world.

* * *

In the maze, this time he went with Minho to investigate the deep depths of the maze where the tall blades are. There was an awkward silence between them as they searched for anything interesting.

Minho is the first to ask... a... quite personal question. "So... is that Teresa girl your girlfriend yet?"

Thomas looks at him with a confused look, "Uh... why do you ask?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, you've been with her a lot. More than the others probably." it was almost as if he sounded in pain. "You know what, forget it. It ain't my business."

"Minho, are you okay?" Thomas was genuinely worried about him, the guy wasn't acting normally.

"I'm fine." he looks up at the sky to see it shining unique and subtle colors. It was time to go, it was getting dark. "We need to hurry, the walls are gonna close. C'mon!" Minho hurriedly started leading the way out, Thomas following behind.

* * *

They took sharp turns and reached some dead ends from a little confusion, distraction, and pressure. It was starting to get pitch black and they were nearly there. The rumble of the walls closing began right when they see the still wide open walls. Everyone were waiting for them both, gathered around. Newt looked even worse than last night, he must have been so worried and stressed. The two sprint out without having to squeeze through a tiny gap of the walls.

Thomas and Minho bend their knees while leaning over with their hands on them, panting. "Just in time..." Thomas says while panting, standing up straight after hearing the regular thump of the entrance closing.

Only after a minute Newt runs up to Thomas and hugs him, it seems like he's been holding back the hug for a long time. Thomas's eyes widen as he looks at Newt with shock and confusion. "Newt?!"

"Just shut up Greenie. Two nights in a row of worrying... I just need a hug." Newt mumbles as the Gladers just stares at them. Besides Minho. He just walked away, ignoring questions like: Are you okay? What happened?

Thomas watches Minho silently walk away from the scene, he caught the expression on his face. It was anger and sadness mixed together. _What's up with him? _he thought, _It's like he's jealous or something..._

* * *

"Wake up Thomas." Newt shakes Thomas's shoulder. The brown haired runner was sprawled awkwardly on the bed, his eyes opening to see Newt.

"Mm... What time is it?" he asks, sitting up. He wasn't wearing a shirt at all, only pants since last night was hot.

"Six. The usual.." Newt replies, looking more below Thomas's face. Ever since Thomas had been a runner, he started to get more fit.

"Um... Newt are you okay?" he asks, holding back a chuckle. Newt has been waking up Thomas nearly everyday the past week or so.

The blonde quickly looks back up at Thomas's face, chuckling to himself and shakes his head before looking down. "I'm fine." he looks at him again.

"You sure? You've been waking me up almost everyday."

"Does it bother you?"

"No-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

Thomas sighs. "Seriously Newt. You've been acting weird..."

Newt gives up, knowing he can't think up of a lie to cover himself. "I don't know... I just really wanna have y'know, proper conversations with you since you and I work all day long."

"How about this.." he already knew how to fix this problem. "...when it's time for lunch I'll come out of the maze to join you at the tree at the western side of the Glade."

"Not a bad idea, Tommy." Newt stands up. "See you 'til then."

"Yeah." with that said, Newt leaves.

* * *

Thomas emerges out of the menacing labyrinth, running slowly out of it before taking a complete stop to take a breather. He looks to the right of him to see Newt sitting under a tree. He jogs over to him, knowing that if he walks over there he'll just be wasting time. Newt notices the well known Glader and smiled.

"Hey Tommy."

"H-Hey." he was still out of breath, taking a deep breath before sitting down next to Newt then breathes out a heavy sigh.

"Long run?"

"Yeah... went back to the deep part of the maze."

"Oh, well our job aside, are you gettin' use to the Glade?"

"Yeah, but I still have so many questions about it. Mostly ones that can't be answered."

"Heh. That's what I like most about you, Tommy."

"Huh? What about me?" he asks.

"You're curious. No other Glader is like that."

"Well, someones gotta be curious. I'm sure other people have the same questions that I have."

"I don't think so. Gladers try to not ask about things like that to themselves."

"Then I guess I really am the only curious one around here then." he chuckles to himself.

"And the laziest." Newt laughs when Thomas nudges his arm with his elbow.

"You worry too much sometimes." Thomas says, "But obviously the good way." he looks at him, leaning against the tree.

Newt looks back at him, "The 'good way'?"

"Yeah, like when you were worried about Alby and Minho. I could tell you cared deeply about them, that you definitely didn't want to lose 'em." Thomas was almost about to stop midway the sentence, because of Newt's eyes. He can tell they were full of emotion as he continued, his voice getting slightly quieter than usual when he finishes off speaking.

_His eyes... _he thought. Newt was staring right back into his and everything became silent. He was so drawn into the blonde's, he was unconsciously leaning in slowly. Newt places his hand on the back of Thomas's head, getting tired of the silence, and closes the small gap between them. Their lips lock together into a kiss, both of them immediately closing their eyes as they kissed each other. Thomas had no idea why he was doing this, why Newt is doing this, or why is he liking it... He didn't care. He cups the other's cheek and tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

_His lips are chapped, but warm. _he thought to himself. Newt leans back, soon laying down in the grass with Thomas on top of him with their lips still connected. The bottomed male's strong, rough hands grips the other's dark chestnut brown hair. Thomas then noticed what they're doing and how long this has been happening. He quickly pulls away from the kiss and sits up. Newt sits up too, realizing what they were just doing out in the open.

"Um..." Thomas stands up, quickly standing up while thinking up of an excuse to leave. "I gotta go back, later." he says quickly before immediately running to the uncanny maze entrance without letting one of his closest friends in the Glade say at least 'later' before he left him there.

He doesn't know what to do or feel after experiencing that.


	2. XxIMPORTANT MESSAGE xX

_Dear my lovely viewers,_

_This is an IMPORTANT message of the disappearance of me of this story. I've decided to strictly write two stories at a time on my free time. I apologize, but I can't really keep up with all of these stories! _ I hope you understand, school and personal life is getting in the way of my writing. Gomen!_

_I love all of the support from you guys too! Thank you all, I love you! :D_

**_~Sugoi! Sugoi! _****(~**•**3**•**)~**


	3. PLEASE READ! ABOUT MY STORIES!

=-=-=PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MY CONTINUATION OF MY STORIES!=-=-=

Hello babes! It's me, SugoiLucy er... Well, SugoiPommy currently.

You all must be wondering...

**"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO BITCH?!"**

OKAY OKAY, I KNOW YOU'RE MAD AT ME AND I'M SORRY! Just hear me out, okay? So I think it's been a year or two, or maybe even three since I made this account. And it has been maybe even half that time since I've been active. To answer the question in the very attractive bold and caps, I have created a different account that will be my permanent account. I currently have three ongoing stories on there:

_Fairy Tail- Rated T- Heartbreak: Lucy has been ignored by the guild for two months ever since Lisanna's arrival. Along the way, her's and an Iron Dragon Slayer's heart has been broken. They form a team after a shocking encounter with Natsu and decide to forget the despair they feel. What will be the out come of their relationship? [Rated T for language.] [Gajeel x Lucy•GaLu]_

_Fairy Tail- Rated T- Unexpected: Natsu, Lucy's boyfriend, gave an unpleasant surprise for the blonde at the guild. Crying in the forest, what if a certain Saber found her? What if he found out a secret, that not even Fairy Tail knows about, about The Light of the guild? Will their friendship grow into something more than they ever anticipated? (Yaoi•Male!Lucy) [StiCy•Sting x Lucy]_

_One Piece- Rated T- The Blue Spark: Eblis was just a teenage girl who loved anime, and the step-daughter of an uncaring, haughty woman. Mihawk was just a man who was a Shichibukai and the World's Greatest Swordsman. Problem? They're from different worlds. A strange woman appears on the swordsman's island and tosses him into America on the doorstep of Eblis's home... as a puppy! [Mihawk x OC] (Full Summary Inside)_

Heartbreak I'm working on, Unexpected is on hiatus, and The Blue Spark is something I write for my own entertainment and when I have free time in writing. If you want to read them, go to my main account:

SugoiPommy

Alright, I think the self-advertising is finished. Now to answer some questions.

**"Will you continue and finish your stories?"**

Yes... and no. There are one or two that I have either completely lost interest and inspiration in or don't like past-me's idea. I have skimmed over my stories not too long ago and saw that they were ideas that I really like. So as I do my main story I'll try to find the time to do the stories on these accounts onto my main account. As in, I will be heavily editing them or completely rewrite it to become compatible with my current writing style. When I will do this? No idea.

**"What are you going to do with this account?"**

I might delete it to be honest. Once I have transferred the stories onto my main account, then this account has no use. Of course, I will wait a while for followers who are wondering what happened to me or the stories to see this and be aware of my plans.

**"When will you start posting the stories onto your main account?"**

As soon as I possibly can. I'm struggling a little on my main story, so I'm hoping that rewriting and editing these stories will help me out to give me more motivation. Writer's block really, really sucks...

**"Why do you take so long to post chapters?"**

Mostly two things... Writer's block and laziness. I'm a lazy writer. I'm not a writer who is enthusiastic and can just pour their creative juices into a long story and finish it in two months. I'm a writer who takes long breaks, using their free time to come up with ideas and practice writing by making random stories. I could force myself to write chapters on a deadline, but then I would get really frustrated and I would have to rewrite the chapter again, again, and again until it's good. I rather pace myself than do that.

Now I think those are most of the important questions I answered.

I want to thank all of those who have been waiting patiently, and I really do apologize for the long wait. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm alive and well, and that these stories aren't dead... yet. Probably. Who knows?

Again, my main account is SugoiPommy. I will make another A/N when I have rewritten the first chapters of the stories I want to continue and have put them on SugoiPommy.

_**~Sugoi! Sugoi! (~•3•)~**_


	4. To My Babes

**Okay. I'm going to say it.**

**This story is shit.**

_**"WHAT?! NO! IT'S GOOD, PLEASE CONTINUE!"**_

**I'm sorry, but I made these like what? When I was in middle school? I had just started out writing fanfictions and writing stories in general, so they're pretty shit. If you are reading this, a follower of mine of many years, I'm sorry to say this, but...**

**I am not rewriting this story.**

**Here are some reasons:**

**1.) Some characters are OC.**

**2.) Chapters are rushed.**

**3.) Plot is a mess.**

**4.) Plot itself is sort of dumb.**

**5.) I've lost all interest.**

**So I sincerely apologize to those who were looking for a proper update, or even a rewrite. Keep in mind, during the time I've been gone, I've been improving my writing, practicing (I WILL NOT POST MY PRACTICE STORIES... Unless you beg. Then I'm gonna have to edit them...), reading more fanfictions from popular users on here to compare my work and improve, and so one and so forth.**

**I feel like I have matured a lot (okay I'm still sort of an idiot), and will start writing much more seriously. (For example, my new story _Blank_. You can probably tell just by glancing at the first chappy)**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say. This story is officially dead. Have a nice day.**

**...Huehue, that rhymed...**

**~SugoiMuthaFuckas**


End file.
